I miss you!
by mouse200
Summary: Poland and Lithuania both miss each other more than either of them would ever admit! Now that Lithuania lives with Russia he doesn't see Poland much anymore. Will things ever go back to they way they were? or will they be kept apart for ever? PolandXLithuania
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back with my 5th fan fiction this time it's on Poland and Lithuania as requested by friend.**

**PS: I don't own any of the characters, even if I wish that I did! :)**

* * *

Poland sat on his throne thinking over the day he had just spent with his best friend Lithuania. They don't see each other much anymore because Lithuania now lived with Russia and Poland missed him much more than he would ever admit to. Lithuania was the only country in the world that he could truly be himself around and he missed seeing him every day like he use to.

Poland sighed slipping off his throne and landing noiselessly on the marble floor. The day had been fun! They had gone to all the places they use to go together, then had I picnic on their hill. They called it their hill because it was the hill were they made up there nick names for each other, well Poland made up their nicknames, so it was a special place for them. But now Poland just felt sad. Sure it had been a nice day but it didn't feel like old times.

'I blame Russia for this,' Poland thought, 'he's the one who took my Lithe away from me!' Poland shock his head as he always thought it was his fault that Lithuania was now living with Russia, 'why didn't I help him, why am I such a cowered?' Poland pulled himself back up onto his feet, using his throne as support. He turned to look at it remembering the first time he saw Lithuania. Lithuania had come to discuss the marriage between Poland's queen and his duke. Poland had been sitting on his throne acting brave, like always.

He turned away. "That's when I fell in love with you Lithe," He whispered to the empty hall. He looked up at the right wall were a big panting of the two nations had been placed. It was of their first day at university with all the other countries. Poland was wearing a skirt and for some reason Lithuania didn't seem to mind much. Well not as much as the other countries. Lithuania had always accepted him no matter how strange he was.

Poland felt a tear drop down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away with the back of his hand. 'Lithe I wish you were here with me… I need you,' He thought looking down at the floor. "Please come back… please!" He couldn't stop the tears now as he ran out the room.

* * *

Lithuania sighed as he poured Russia some tea. He missed Poland. He had had so much fun with him, but now it was over. He had to go back to live with Russia. He put the tea on a tray. Then he just stood there and stared at it almost wanting it to disappear. Wanting to go back in time, to be with Poland. 'But he would only let Russia take me away just like he did last time,' Lithuania thought to himself angrily. But soon the anger disappeared as he looked at the faded picture of him and Poland that he kept in his pocket.

It was a copy of the one Poland had hanging in his throne room and it almost made him laugh every time. "Poland's right he does look great in a skirt," Lithuania said happily.

"Lithuania where's that tea," Russia's scarily sweet voice floated into the room.

"Coming," Lithuania said in a panicky voice, suddenly felling scared. Lithuania quickly picked up the tea and made his way swiftly to Russia's study. "Here you go Russia one tea." Lithuania faked a smile before placing the tea on the table and turning to leave.

"Lithuania, did you have fun at Poland's place?" Russia asked sweetly.

Lithuania winced, "yes it was very fun thank you for letting me go." Lithuania turned back around to see a concerned looking Russia staring at him.

Then Russia sighed, which suppressed Lithuania. "You want to go live with Poland don't you?" Lithuania looked at the floor. "Well you can't because you're mine!" Russia yelled taking his tea and sipping it slowly. Lithuania shuck with fear and nodded. Then he left the room without another word. He made his way slowly down the corridor thinking to himself, 'Russia's right I do belong to him now… I need Poland here with me, I can't bare living without him." Lithuania shook his head with a sad sigh as he headed into the kitchen to make himself some lunch.

"Lithuania, wait up!" Lithuania stepped back out the room to see Latvia and Estonia running down the corridor towards him. Lithuania smiled as he looked at his friends knowing that they would take his mind of Poland and Russia.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter and I really hope that you enjoyed it! Anyway leave a comment if you want and the next chapter will be up soon :) bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania sat talking and laughing all through the night with Latvia and Estonia, but it was no were near as fun as his day with Poland. Latvia and Estonia both knew that there friend missed Poland more than anything and they could never truly get him of his mind no matter how hard they tried.

"Hay me and Latvia are going to see a play tomorrow, we have an extra ticket if you want to come," Estonia peeked up as they all got up to leave. Lithuania smiled sadly and shock his head. "Oh come on Lithuania you can't stay sad forever."

"I can," Lithuania said walking out the door, "as long as Poland's not here I'll never be happy." He said that last part quietly but he knew they had heard him as he heard to shaky good byes as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

Poland's eyes fluttered open to find himself in a place that he didn't recognise. He was in what looked like a snowy forest but he couldn't remember were. Then he heard a voice.

"Poland," it was Lithuania, "Poland wake up he's taking me away!" Poland turned around slowly to suddenly find himself in Russia shoes watching past Poland on the floor as Lithuania was being dragged. "Poland I need your help!" Lithuania's hand reached out.

'Do something dam it!' Poland yelled at himself inside his head, but he didn't. He watched in horror as the seen faded out to white. "No Lithuania… I'm sorry!" he yelled out, "please come back, there was nothing that I could do… I was only trying to make sure you wouldn't miss me!" Poland dropped to his knees to find himself on his bedroom floor.

Tears were trailing down his burning cheeks and he could feel himself shacking. Then he felt arms around his shoulders. He didn't care who's they were he just pulled them closer into a tighter hug. "Don't be scared master Poland," it was his maid, "it was just a bad dream."

'No' Poland thought, 'it was just a bad memory'

* * *

**Hi, I know this chapter is short. I was going to make it longer but I felt like that was a good place to end the chapter, so I did. anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment if you want :) bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello this is the house of Russia, Estonia speaking," Estonia half sang cheerily down the telephone.

"Hay Estonia it's Poland." Estonia almost dropped the phone in astonishment because Poland never called unless it was very important.

"Oh you must be calling for Lithuania!" Estonia started walking down the corridor to see if Lithuania was in his room.

"No, actually I'm not."

"Oh" Estonia stopped in his tracks.

"I need to talk to Russia!"

"…"

"Estonia are you there?"

"Oh yes sorry about that. Russia's not home right now but I can take a message for you."

"Ok thanks."

"One second I need to get some paper… Ok what's the message?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but I was just wondering if…"

"Poland."

"No just forget it!" Poland was whispering so quietly that Estonia could barely hear him.

"Poland, you want to hang out with Lithuania again?"

"…"

"Look Poland, I know you really miss Lithuania and he really misses you to but you can't see him all the time… Hello, hello." Poland had hung up. Estonia sighed as he headed back down the corridor again. He had always known that Poland loved Lithuania but now it just seemed like too late.

* * *

Poland didn't want to hear some stupid excuses as to why Lithuania couldn't come round. He'd heard them all before. Poland throw the phone onto the floor as he curled up into a ball. "Lithuania doesn't even get a say in whether he wants to come round or not," he whispered, half sadly and half angrily.

He looked up at the room in front of him a small smile crossing his face. It was Lithuania's old room. He was sitting at the bottom of his bed looking out the door. The door rooms faced each other, which he would always like because he could see Lithuania every time he went to in and out, sometimes gaining a few smiles, an occasional wave and a hello.

"I can't stand it anymore," Poland yelled falling back onto the bed.

"Are you ok master?" asked a maid, looking worried as she hurried into the room, "I heard you yell!"

"I need Lithuania," Poland wined, acting like a little kid.

"Well I'm sorry but the only thing I can do there is give you advice."

"OK!"

"don't ask him to come to you, make a surprise visit when you know he'll be free," the maid then left as she had seen the smile on her masters face and that's all the thanks she needed.

* * *

**Hi sorry this chapter is a little rushed but I felt like the story was going to slow! Anyways thanks for all the views so far, they mean a lot to me and as always leave a comment if you want :) Hope you enjoyed reading, good bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back. Before you read the next chapter I just want to say a view things:**

**1. Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for all the views I truly love you all XD**

**2. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to hear that you like it and thanks for some words of wisdom from one person I'll defiantly be reading more books to improve my writing, even if I don't really like reading which just sounds stupid because I love writing them :)**

**And 3. Sorry I haven't written in ages, you know real life and stuff.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Lithuania had just expected a normally day like the one before but he got the complete opposite. He thought that he would be able to go about his various jobs, but that was not the case!

Poland had spent to night traveling, even though he didn't even know whether it was a good idea. He hadn't thought it through he just left without leaving a note or saying good bye.

Poland looked out the window and sighed. All he wanted to do was get his Lithuania back, but he belonged to someone else. 1 word could not change that, 1 war could mean the end. His head was spinning with thoughts and emotions. 'If he doesn't fell the same way,' Poland shuddered squeezing his eyes shut tight, 'it's too late, and I'll lose him forever.' He didn't want to think like that. He wanted to think about what would happen if he loved him in return but that seemed impossible.

Poland felt his body shaking as he lent back in his seat suddenly so unsure. 'I'm not a coward,' he yelled in his head, 'I'll never leave Lithuania again I…' he didn't want to even think of such a stupid promise that he could never keep.

Lithuania woke up sweating, shaking from head to toe. He couldn't help it! His memories hurt too much. But he couldn't help to think back. Back over his times with Poland. Even the happy memories hurt as he knows he can never live them again. He knows that the trust he once had with Poland was broken. 'How can I love and hate someone at the same time,' He asked himself as he tried to rub the sweat out his eyes only to make it worse. 'I can't live like this… if only I could forget,' he sighed as he made his way to the bath room to have a shower, 'but how could I forget the only things I've ever wanted to remember!'

Poland was just 2 miles away when he stopped suddenly setting of a chain reaction of people banging into one another. He was scared and he had no idea what he was doing, 'I don't know whether I should have even come.' He looked down at his feet as a long line of angry people stomped past him. 'If I turn back now I'll kill myself later,' he was willing his feet to move but they seemed to be glued to the pavement. He felt a cold wind run up his spine making him shiver.

Lithuania in between his good friends Latvia and Estonia as Russia sang out a very long list of jobs they had to do while he was gone. "Oh and don't forget to clean the telephone I always hate it when I pick it up to see finger prints on it."

"Yes Mr Russia," The three nations sighed sadly.

"Good," Russia cheered smiling happily, "Well I'll be off now, see you in a few days." He walked to the door patting Latvia on the head on his way, Latvia winced. "Oh and Lithuania."

"Yes Russia," Lithuania asked shaking a little.

"Don't go and sneak off to Poland's house while I'm away." He had that evil tone on his voice which could make your blood run cold. Lithuania nodded as the door closed with a loud slam making everything go quiet.

"It's for the best Lithuania," Estonia laid his hand on his shoulder; "you don't need him." Lithuania was staring at the floor in disbelief. How could Estonia think he didn't need Poland anymore, 'he's the one I need the most,' the whisper drifted through his head. He looked down at the paper in his hand, looking for a job he could do. "I'll start in the garden," he whispered as he slumped away down the corridor. "Ok," Estonia and Latvia said sadly looking after their friend worryingly.

"Do you think he'll ever be ok?" Latvia asked, not taking his eye of Lithuania as he sulked away.

"I just don't know," Estonia sighed walking away in the other direction. Latvia continued to follow Lithuania with his eyes, 'you'll be ok Lithuania, I hope,' he shrugged and headed up the stairs.

Poland had watched Russia leave the house from the window of a café across the street. That was 10 minutes ago but he didn't know how he was going to do this. He couldn't just walk in, he didn't' want to be seen by Latvia and Estonia first he was scared they would send him away. "Something wrong there pal?" Poland looked up to see a waiter standing next to him. Poland didn't answer he just looked back out the window to the house. "There's no need to be rude Poland," The waiter huffed putting his hands on his hips and taping his foot.

"You know who I am."

"Of course I do… I also know why you're here."

"You can't possible know that," Poland sighed with an angry tone trying to make the man go away and leave him to think.

"Well I don't but if you want to get into the great Russia house just use the back gate… Hay where are you going." Poland had leaped out of his chair and dashed towards the door in about 3 seconds.

"Through the back gate," Poland yelled over his shoulder as the door began to close.

Lithuania emerged from the gardening shed with the loan mower in his hand. He laid it on the grass were it lay there lifelessly. "I don't want this anymore!" He suddenly yelled surprising himself, "I want to go back to Poland; he would actually care about me!"

"You want to come back to live with me?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, don't be shy to leve comment, fave it or follow it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to come back to live with me?" Lithuania heard a voice coming from behind him but didn't turn around.

"Poland?"

"Yes I'm here but do you really want to live with me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first."

"But you know the answer to your question but I don't know the answer to mine," Lithuania turned around to face him now.

"I came to tell you that I love you!"

Lithuania smiled sadly, "You could have just called me."

"I know," Poland sadly smiled back.

"Poland you know we can't be together…"

"I know that to."

"But…"

"But what," Poland took a step closer to him.

"But it doesn't mean that we can never be together… and it doesn't mean that I can't love you to!" Both Poland and Lithuania smiled at each other then, with not a hint of sadness.

"I can wait to be with you as long as I know that you love me."

"I will always love you and I always have!"

Poland was standing next to him now looking into his eyes. "Russia won't be home for another hour," Poland held out his hand. But instead of taking it Lithuania pulled Poland closer so that there foreheads were touching.

"Your right, for once in your life," Lithuania smirked before pressing his lips to Poland's lovingly.

**Well that is it, hope you liked it! Reviews are loved very much. If you want to you can read more of my fics and request pairings for me. Bye for now **


End file.
